powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Defense Break
The ability to bypass any kind of defenses. Sub-power of Absolute Attack. Also Called * Armor Piercing Capabilities The user is able to bypass an opponent's defenses and do equal damage no matter how strong, durable, magically-enhanced or seemingly impenetrable the defense is. Applications * Near Absolute Attack * Crushing * Impale * Internal Rupturing * Shield Penetration Variations *Defensive Damage *Shield Removal Limitations * May not work against on Absolute Defense. * Some targets may be able to withstand more damage anyway, such as if the target has Regenerative Healing Factor or if it is very large. * If the target is immune to the attribute of the attack (such as Intangibility or Spatial-Temporal Lock) instead of defense-based resistance, then it is useless. Known Users Known Weapons Gallery File:Sheele_Wielding_Extase.png|Sheele (Akame Ga Kill!) wielding Cutter of Creation: Extase, which is sharp enough to cut through any physical defense, even the impenetrable armor, Incursio. Bao_gamescom_shockgloves.jpg|Batman's Shock Gloves (Batman: Arkham Origins) allow him to pierce through enemy shields and body armor, and cause damage to Venom users even while the drug is active. Arkham Knight Beatdown.gif|Using the Beat Down, Batman (Batman: Arkham) unleashes a rapid flurry of punches to pierce through an enemy's defenses. File:Train_firing_Orichalcum_bullet.png|Train Heartnet (Black Cat) firing an Orichalcum bullet out of Hades, which is capable of destroying any material on Earth. File:Explosive_Bambietta.jpg|Bambietta Basterbine (Bleach) transforms anything her The Explode power touches into bombs, bypassing any shields and physical defenses. Respira.gif|Baraggan Louisenbairn's (Bleach) time acceleration powers can disintegrate anything from powerful Kido barriers to his Resurrección enhanced Hierro. Chaos_Claw_Summon_In_Mirror.JPG|Using the Chaos Claws, Gabriel Belmont/Dracula (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow) can break enemy defenses using brute force and heat. KaBlam2.png|Yajirobe's (Dragon Ball) Ka-Blam Slicer is a powerful sword beam that penetrates the opponent's defenses. Babidi_Barrier.jpg|Piccolo (Dragon Ball) piercing through Babidi's magical barrier. File:Break_Cannon.png|Nappa (Dragon Ball) using his Break Cannon, a powerful mouth energy beam that pierces through the foe's defenses. Mercury Fulminate Thunder God.jpeg|Laxus Dreyar (Fairy Tail) uses "Mercury Fulminate: Thunder God" to beat an electrically immune Wahl Icht. Juuha_Zan.jpg|Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) uses Hokuto Jūha Zan to harden Heart's skin, allowing him to bypass Heart's body fat-based defenses. File:Oboro_strikes_Gintoki's_pressure_point.png|Oboro (Gintama) using Hakkei to strike Gintoki's pressure points, causing a disruption of the meridian flow, thus cannot be blocked. File:Utsuro_Using_Hakkei.png|Utsuro (Gintama) using Hakkei to strike Kagura's pressure points, causing a disruption of the meridian flow, which leads to internal damage. Kain's Fury.gif|Using the Fury Dark Gift, Kain (Legacy of Kain) deals a single powerful strike that cannot be blocked. Raiden_Jack_the_Ripper.jpg|When using Ripper Mode, Raiden's (Metal Gear) attacks are enhanced to the point that he can easily cut through enemy shields and body armor. File:Shukaku_Pike.png|The Spear of Shukaku (Naruto) is formed from sharpest minerals compressed together, and can pierce through even the Infinite Armor. File:Ōnoki_using_Dust_Release_Detachment_of_the_Primitive_World_Technique.png|''Dust Release'' techniques (Naruto) cannot be blocked, since it will disintegrate any and all matter that it touches. File:Kabutowari.png|Using the hammer to add force to the axe, the Bluntsword: Kabutowari (Naruto) can cut through all defenses. File:Hell_Stab_Strongest_Spear.png|The Third Raikage's (Naruto) Hell Stab: One Finger Nukite is his strongest spear, and can pierce through even his own body. Chidori.png|Using the Chidori, Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) was able to pierce clean through Gaara's sand-based defenses and make him bleed. File:Susanoo's_Bow.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) can fire chakra arrows through his Susanoo with such piercing force that no physical defense can block it, especially if he imbues it with the black flames that will incinerate anything they pierce. File:Night_Guy.png|Might Guy's (Naruto) Night Guy technique strikes at such intense power that it distorts the space of his immediate vicinity, bypassing defenses. File:Usopp_vs._Luffy.gif|Usopp (One Piece) using the Impact Dial to create a condensed shock wave that bypassed Luffy's rubbery defense. File:Reject_Dial.gif|The Reject Dial (One Piece) possesses the same ability as the Impact Dial, but with 10 times the output that its defense-penetrating power can cause lethal damage, both ways. File:Sai_Dai_Rin_Rokuogan.png|Rob Lucci (One Piece) using Sai Dai Rin: Rokuogan to produce a powerful shock wave that bypassed Luffy's rubber-based defenses. File:Kuma_using_Pad_Ho.png|Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) using Pad Ho, piercing through every defense and obstacles with high-pressure air blasts. File:Whitebeard_using_Kabutowari.png|Edward Newgate (One Piece) using Kabutowari to enhance his punch with vibrations, shattering defenses and causing tremendous damage. File:Hasshoken.png|The Hasshoken style (One Piece) generates shock waves to shatter the enemy defenses, such as shields and armor. Ace_Saves_Luffy.png|As magma is superior to fire, Akainu (One Piece) is able to bypass Ace's Logia defense and mortally wound him. Luffy Kicks Enel.png|As his body is rubber-based, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) is able to bypass Enel's electricity-based Logia defense and injure him. Busoshoku Koka.png|Users of Busoshoku Haki (One Piece) can bypass the intangibility defense used Logia Devil fruit eaters/Luffy's rubber body. Law Defeats Vergo.png|Trafalgar Law (One Piece) has mastered his spatial slicing powers to the point he can cut through the hardest physical objects and bypass powerful Haki-based defenses. Roronoz_zoro_super_slash.gif|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) mastery of Busoushoku Haki allow him to slice through Haki-enhanced defenses. File:Jabberwock's_Vibration_Weapon.png|Jabberwock (Project ARMS) releasing hypersonic vibrations from his body to shatter and disintegrate his victims' molecules, even the vibration-resistant Successors. File:Futae_no_Kiwami.png|Sanosuke Sagara (Rurouni Kenshin) using Mastery of Two Layers, which uses the first strike to nullify an object's resistance, and the second strike (made within 1/75th of a second) easily destroys it. Yang loses an arm.png|Adam Taurus (RWBY) easily pierces Yang's Aura-based defenses and severs her right arm. File:V._Maximum_Overdrive_Attack.png|Metal Sonic's (Sonic the Hedgehog) V. Maximum Overdrive Attack can reportedly penetrate any substance. However, it shorts him out temporary after usage. File:Light_Arrow_Final_Smash.png|Zelda's (The Legend of Zelda) Light Arrow can pierce through all defense, causing normal targets to be vaporized in a flash of light. File:Shield_Crush.jpg|Shield Crush!!! (Yu-Gi-Oh!) File:Meikō_Shōkai-Ha.png|Byakko (Yu Yu Hakusho) using Meikō Shōkai-Ha to release a densely oscillating scream that can break molecular bonds, meaning it cannot be blocked, only dodged. Inuyasha Meidō Zangetsuha.gif|Inuyasha (Inuyasha) using Meido Tessaiga to rip apart a Shikon no Tama empowered Naraku. Ryu Hayabusa Dragon Sword.png|The True Dragon Sword (Ninja Gaiden) forged from a dragon's fangs and empowered by a dragon's soul is immensely sharp, able to cut through armoured tanks and jets of steel and slice down the immortal bodies of Evil Deities such as Vigoor Emperor and Vazdah. Ryu_and_the_Blade_of_the_Archfiend.gif|The Blade of the Archfiend (Ninja Gaiden) was forged from Vazdah's demonic magic infused meteorite, making it powerful enough to rip through the immortal body of the gigantic Goddess which has complete immunity to modern firearms and artillery. 02_0.png|With her tremendous superhuman strength, Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) can easily smash through the hardest defence such as Bege's fortress form. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries